The inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device to prevent defects.
A gate electrode of a semiconductor device, e.g., a transistor, may be formed of polysilicon. Since polysilicon is durable at a high temperature but has a high resistance value, a semiconductor device using the polysilicon gate electrode has a low operation speed. As such, a replacement metal gate (RMG) process for replacing a polysilicon gate electrode with a metal gate electrode has been disclosed.
In the RMG process, a high-temperature manufacturing process may be performed during which a polysilicon layer is present on a semiconductor substrate and the polysilicon layer may be removed and a metal gate electrode may be provided after the high-temperature manufacturing process.